


Food of Love

by KGM_14



Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGM_14/pseuds/KGM_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin Carlile is a fearce warrior, having helped take down so many nations, he was well respected. He was the Son of Zeus. He had the strength, looks, and determination. He lived the high life, and while he wasn't King, he had enough money to live nicely. Everyone knew who he was.</p>
<p>Alan Ashby was a mere mortal, nothing special about him except how bright his hair was. He was lower class, not poor, just lower class. He was usually a servant, but he got transferred from his old boss to someone else. That someone else happened to Austin Carlile, and Austin was taken by him the moment he saw him.</p>
<p>Will Alan return those feelings? Will Austin act on those feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food of Love

"Austin! Another victory, yes?" The king, Valentino, asks Austin as he walks through the city gates with his army. The whole town had gathered in the town square to welcome home the town's best general and warrior. Valentino and his queen, Philip, stood in the middle welcoming the town hero and their good friend with open arms. Everyone knew who he was and everyone knew how great he was. He was the son of Zeus after all.

Austin removes his helmet. He smiles his award-winning smile at the whole town and raises his arm with sword before screaming, a clear indicator that they had won yet another battle. Austin's army cheers with him and the whole town begins partying. And giving their thanks to the gods for letting them win another war.

Austin was currently dancing with one of the local girls. She had blonde hair and was pretty enough. The whole town was feasting and dancing and playing music and talking. Even the lower class because that is when the town in Greece was truly happy.

Austin walks away from said girl to get a drink. He was at the wine table when someone approaches him. "Austin?"

"Yes?"

"It's me, Aaron." Austin turns away from the table, cup in hand, and gapes at the man in front.

"It's been ages, Aaron." Then he pulls his oldest friend in for a hug. His friend chuckles and hugs back. "It has."

"What brings you here? I thought you were travelling."

"No, I've been settled down for a while, I got married to a guy I met named Shayley, bought a home, have a few servants, which is actually what I wanted to speak about with you."

Austin pulls away from hug and looks down at his friend. Austin was very tall and very broad. He clearly was the son of Zeus. He kind of despised his father, but his father did give him his strength and good looks. His mother was equally as gorgeous, but Hera had killed her with a heart problem out of jealousy.

"Why?"

"I want to give you one as a present for your victory."

"You don't need to do that."

"I know, but I want to. I think you'll like him. He's nice, very well-behaved, obedient, and he's nice on the eyes."

"Aaron, have you bed him?"

"No. I couldn't do that to him. He's a little on the shy side. He's a timid little thing who's never gone to bed with anyone. Also, I love Shayley too much to be unfaithful."

"Well, I guess if you insist."

"Great. I'll bring him to your home tomorrow. Around what time do you want him?"

"Anytime is fine with me."

"Good. Now, going back to the marriage topic, when will you settle down again?"

"When I find the right person, Aaron."

"Austin, as your friend, you need to know a lot of parents are going to want to arrange a marriage with you and their child. They'll offer a lot of money."

"I know, Aaron, and I will decline all of the offers. I will not wed anyone, unless they are the one. I may bed a lot of people, but I have had no feelings for them."

"I don't know, but I'll trust you."

"Thank you. Now, what's this servants name?"

"Alan Anthony Ashby."

"Hmm. How old is he?"

"23, he turns 24 in a few months." Austin nods, that was a four year difference. Before Austin could ask another question, Aaron is called away. He apologizes to Austin before leaving. Austin just goes back to drinking.

Austin leaves the party early and walks to his home. He knew his soldiers were probably bedding their women after many years of being at war. He chuckles silently knowing a lot of the women were going to get with child. He removes his battle armor and walks to the bathing rooms.

It was a public bathing room, but everyone else was partying, so he could shower alone and in peace, not that showing his body bothered him. He had the perfect body after all. He soaked in the water and relaxed. Enjoying being alone.

When he finishes, he puts on his himation and walks back to his home. It was rather big, but not as big as the palace. He walks into his chambers. They were curtains coming down from the roof. His bed also had the curtains to cover him while he slept. He looks out the balcony that was one side of his room at the people dancing below.

He sighs and sees everyone happy. He wanted to be happy as well, like the rest of them. He was, for a while, but then it all changed when it happened. He shakes his head and turns away from the scene below him. He walks to the other side of his room and walks onto that balcony.

This one had a view of the forests and mountains and sea. He enjoyed this view much more. It was what the world was before all the battles. He enjoyed looking out at the rest of the world. He's seen a lot of it, but never like this unless he's at home. He enjoyed being at home more than fighting, but he fought so that no one will ever go through what he did.

He walks to his bed and pushes the curtains aside before removing his himation and climbing into bed. He would have to get up early since he didn't specify what time he wanted Aaron to drop off his new servant. He pulls the covers over his naked body and goes to sleep.

~~~

He wakes up to one of servants, Jaxin, shaking him awake. "What is it," he groans out in a tired voice.

"Sir, Master Aaron is here." Austin's eyes shoot wide open. He climbs out of bed and grabs the himation Jaxin was holding out to him. Jaxin helps him put it on, along with the sandles before Austin is marching down the hall to welcome his guest.

"Aaron, you are here earlier than anticipated," his says, giving his friend a firm handshake. Aaron chuckles. "I must apologize, but he arrived earlier than I expected."

"It's alright. Now where is he?"

"Ah, yes, come. He is outside," Aaron leads him out the door and into Austin's garden. They stop and Aaron calls for Alan. Not long after, a short red-head appears in front of Aaron. He wore a white chiton dress with a thick belt around his middle. He had sandles on his feet. Austin's eyes went wide at the beauty in front of me.

"Master Aaron," he says in a small, petite voice. "Alan, meet your new Master, Austin Carlile."

"Is he not the town hero?" Alan asks, shyly.

"Yes, he is. You will work for him now." Aaron's voice grew stern, something he did to stop himself from breaking down. He must have been really close to Alan.

"Yes, sir."

"Good bye, Alan."

"Good bye. And, sir?"

"Yes, Alan?"

"Can you tell Master Shay good bye for me?" Aaron's stance relaxed. "Of course. I'll miss you, Alan."

"Me too." Then Aaron waves in parting to Austin before leaving the garden. Austin turns away from Aaron to face Alan. "Come now," he says, and begins walking with the small red-head trailing behind him. "I only have one other servant here and that is Jaxin. He will tell you what to do and where to clean, but when I call you, you must come."

"Yes, sir," he answers in his small voice. Finally Austin reaches the door he was looking for. He opens the door and stands aside for Alan to enter. "This will be your room," and Alan nods. The room was small, but well kept. There was a bed, a place full of clothes.

"Come, I need to show you Jaxin." He leads him to the kitchen where Jaxin is preparing breakfast. "Jaxin," and Jaxin turns to face them. "Master."

"This is Alan, he shall be working here with you from now on. Show him the ropes." Austin leaves with great difficulty because he wanted nothing more than to stay by Alan's side for the rest of his life. But he had things to attend to.

Alan turns to watch him leave before turning to face Jaxin who was giving him a gentle smile. "Hello," he says, holding out his hand for Alan to shake. Which he takes in his petite hand, giving Jaxin a small smile. "Welcome. I think you'll like it here. Master Austin isn't cruel and he never usually is home due to his fighting.

He'll usually just have me clean, cook, and bathe him. Now you can help me. We'll finish quicker. Um, can you cook?"

Alan gives a short laugh. "Yes," he replies, smiling widely now.

"Great," Jaxin chuckles. "Come help me."

Alan walks over and does everything Jaxin asks of him, plus adding his own taste and flavor to the dishes. When Jaxin tastes it, he gasps, "Alan, this is incredible!"

"Thank you," Alan says, blushing.

"We must bring the food out for Master Austin," Jaxin informs and grabs the plate of food and Alan grabs the desserts. When they arrive to the dining room, Austin is already sat in his table, drinking his wine. Jaxin places the food in front of him and takes the plate from Alan placing it on the table as well.

When Austin takes the first bite, he gasps. "Jaxin, this is delicious. What did you add?"

"Actually, sir, Alan made it." Austin raised an eye-brow at the ginger who blushed when Austin begins to praise his cooking. "Thank you, sir," he murmurs. Austin sends him a small smile before going back to eating. Alan's food was too good to not finish.

For the next few months, having Alan wasn't all that bad. He cooked, cleaned, fixed up. He never complained, never made noise. He was always awake before anyone else. He did everything he was told. And Austin, well, he was slowly falling harder and harder for Alan. Alan helped him forget what happened all those years ago.

Currently, they were in the baths room. Alan and Jaxin were bathing him. Alan took a lot of convincing, though, because the only naked body he had seen before was his own. His cheeks remained firmly the pink color as he washed Austin's body.

When Austin stood, Alan looked away and held out the towel to him. And only once he was covered is when Alan looked at him. Austin dries up before putting on his toga again. They walk back to Austin's home. When they arrive, Austin sees a letter at his doorstep and he picks it up.

Austin Carlile,  
I am afraid I must call you for battle once more. You leave in two days time. Your men will be waiting for you.  
Your King, Valentino Arteaga

Austin sighs. He knew one day he'd have to leave to again, he just didn't know it'd be so soon. He walks to his room, telling Jaxin and Alan to have dinner without him. To bring a plate of food for him when they finish.

The two boys nodded and walked to the kitchen. "Jaxin?"

"Yes?"

"What is wrong with Master Austin?"

"Oh, Alan, he has to go to battle again. He always gets like that when they send him that letter."

"Why does he go, then? He can always say no. He's done so much for this town."

"He became a warrior because of his past. I don't know the whole story, but he lost someone and he swore that no one would have to go through what he did." Alan stood stunned, Austin was more noble than he thought. He takes Austin's dinner upstairs, but instead of leaving it at the door, he walks into Austin's chambers and sets the plate down on a table.

"I thought I told you to - " but Austin was stopped short when he felt arms wrap around his neck. He stood tense until Alan spoke. "You are a wonderful man," he whispered against Austin's neck. And Austin smiled and wrapped his arms around Alan's petite body. And then they just stood there.

After that, Alan became comfortable around Austin and he did find himself feeling sad that Austin was leaving. Jaxin and Alan wait for Austin at the door and Austin appears in his armor with his helmet in hand and a bag of clothes in the other.

He looked so handsome in the armor with a serious expression. He walks to them and nods at Jaxin. He was going to do the same to Alan, but that thought was thrown out the window when Alan wrapped his arms around his neck again. He was really small compared to Austin.

"Come home safely, okay?" And Austin stance softened. "Okay." Alan seemed satisfied with that answer because he pulled back with a sad smile. "I'll miss you."

"And I you." He nods and walks out to the other soldiers waiting for him. And they all walk off to battle.

Alan watched sadly, but as time went on, life still kept going. He and Jaxin cooked, cleaned, and went as normal except for the fact that they had no one to serve. Jaxin could tell Alan was upset Austin was gone, so he decides to talk to him about it.

"Alan, honey?" Jaxin calls into the kitchen.

"Yes?" Alan asks, turning to face him. He had bags under his eyes, but he still did work. He ignored his pain.

"Are you okay?" Jaxin asked, worriedly.

Alan sighs and his posture falls showing just how tired he was. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Alan, please. I know you're not fine."

"I know," Alan mumbles, defeated.

"Then can you tell me what's wrong?" Jaxin asks, placing a hand on Alan's shoulder. Alan picks up his sleeve that had slipped off his shoulder. "I would, but I do not know myself what is wrong."

"Well, when did this start?"

Alan runs a hand over his face. "I think, around the time Master Austin left," and Jaxin had to smile. He had guessed correctly. "Alan, are you in love with Austin?"

"No," Alan answers, confused.

"It's okay if you are. No one will be mad."

"No, no. 'Tis not that. I just, I don't think I'm in love with him. How do you know when you're in love?"

"Well, no one can explain it, Alan. You just know." Alan frowns. "How about we pray to the goddess Aphrodite to shine some light on you, yes?"

"Yes." Alan nods. Jaxin smiles at him, "Good, let us go now," and he sticks out his hand for Alan to take. They walk hand in hand into town to the Aphrodite statue. They kneeled and prayed. Alan for wisdom on the emotion love and Jaxin for Alan to see he was in love with Austin.

Austin returns a couple days later and only Jaxin was home. "Austin! You're home!" Jaxin runs and hugs him before pulling back. "Is there anything you'd like?"

"No, not at the moment. But where's Alan?" Jaxin hid his smile.

"I'm not sure. Last I remember, he was bathing, but he must be finished by now. If you wish, I may fetch him."

"No, that's all right. I'll get him, like you said, he must be done by now." He walks towards the bathing chambers, but little did Austin know, Alan had just left for the bathing chambers a few minutes ago.

Austin walks in and is surprised to see no one else around. He looks around for Alan, but couldn't find him. That is, until he heard water splashing in the farthest corner of the room. He walks around the corner and freezes when he sees it.

Alan was in the water, his back to Austin. Austin could only stare at the being in front of him. Alan's skin was a silky white. His back beautiful and blemish free. His ginger hair was wet and fell to the back of his neck. Austin could see a bit of Alan under the water, but what he could see of Alan was enough to have his member growing.

He begins undressing quietly and slowly. He walks to the water once he's finished and steps in. Alan whirls around when he hears the water splash and freezes when he sees Austin. His mouth was agape and Austin just continued walking closer to him.

He stops when he's towering over Alan and Alan looks up at him. His arms were across his chest, which prevented Austin from seeing his pretty pink nipples. Alan eyes were wide. Shock and confusion shining through them, Austin couldn't take it anymore. He leans down and slowly connects his lips with Alan's slightly parted ones.

They were much softer than Austin could have ever imagined, much softer than any women's he's ever bed. Alan was tense under him, but Austin brought his hands to Alan's waist and moved them up to Alan's back. He savoured just how soft the skin was. It was as soft as it looked.

Alan stayed plank as Austin devoured his mouth. He didn't know what to do. It felt amazing, but it was a new feeling all together. He brought his arms around Austin's neck and pulled him closer. Austin gripped his hips and brought their bodies closer than ever. Alan slowly picked himself up and the kiss deepened.

His hands found themselves in Austin's hair and he pulled and tangled. All sense was knocked out the door and he enjoyed himself. This was his first kiss after all.

Then reality settled. Alan pulled away hurriedly and began to scurry away from Austin as best he could in water. "Alan?" But he grabbed his clothes and ran. When he's out of view from the corner, he puts on his toga and rushes off.

He runs into the forest and leans against the tree. He brings his hands to his lips and runs the fingers against them. He blushes and smiles. His lips were burning.

He stayed there for gods know how long until he begins walking back. He goes through the back door in hopes to avoid Austin. He couldn't let himself be with Austin. Austin deserves more than him. Alan freezes when he sees Jaxin.

"Alan? Oh, thank the gods you're okay! You have Master Austin worried! Where did you go? What happened?"

Alan hesitates. "What did Master Austin tell you?"

"Nothing. He just you ran away from him. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I shall. Master Austin - he kissed me." Jaxin was quiet. The air was tense. Neither of them said a word until the silence was broken by a squeal of delight and it wasn't Alan.

"Alan, do you know what this means?! Master Austin is in love with you!"

"Jaxin, no, he isn't."

"Alan, I have never seen Master Austin quite enthralled with someone as he is with you."

"Jaxin, I'm sure you're just reading too much into things."

"No, Alan. That man is in love with you. He has been since you first arrived. Go talk to him. Ask him to explain everything. He's in his room." But Jaxin didn't give Alan a chance to decline or accept the command before he's pulling him up the steps to Master Austin's room.

Jaxin opens the door and pushes Alan in before closing it. Then he walks off.

Alan, inside the room, could only stare at Austin is fear who looked at him in confusion. "Alan?"

"Master Austin."

"Did Jaxin push you in here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why?"

Alan blushes. "He, uh, he told me that you harbor feelings for me and that I should ask you to explain everything."

Austin tenses. How had Jaxin known? Was he obvious? Who else knew? "I see. And do you believe him?"

"No, sir."

"And why ever not?"

"You could do much better than I, sir." And Austin didn't know whether he should smile or frown. Smile because Alan was adorable or frown because Alan didn't believe he could be enough. "He's not wrong, Alan." And Alan's head snaps up to meet Austin's eyes, but he was closer than expected and Alan found himself taking a step back.

"Do you know why I became a soldier?"

"No, sir."

Austin sighs. "Please call me Austin." Alan nods and Austin continues. "It happened about five years ago. I was married to a woman who no other could compare to him. Her name was Pamela." His voiced shuddered. "I hadn't always lived here. I loved her so much. She was beautiful and kind. She helped out everyone at our old village. And I was the luckiest man alive."

"What happened to her?" Austin closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"One night, it was like every other night. The whole town was resting after a good day. I awoke to screams coming from outside. When I went to check, I saw that the village was under attack by foreigners." Alan gasped quietly. He had an idea of what happened to Pamela.

"I had awoken aruptly, and sat up in bed. I turn to my side and see her sleeping peacefully. I got out of bed quietly and went to look out the window. As I got closer to it, the sounds got louder and louder, and I was getting more and more anxious.

The scene before me was horrible. I saw men fighting off foreigners. The foreigners were on horses and they were stabbing and cutting people all theu could. The women and children were running for their lives. I saw some women getting raped and I didn't know what to do.

I rush back to Pamela and shake her awake gently. 'Pamela,' I had whispered. She stirred and opened her tired eyes. 'What is it?' I had rushed off once she was awake. 'Austin, what is it?' But I had ignored her question as I gathered some weapons I had at home.

I wasn't a fighter back then, I was a painter, but I had an idea on how to use weapons. 'The village is under attack,' she gasped. 'I need you to stay hidden, Pamela. Don't come out until I tell you it's safe.'" Austin chuckles sadly through his tears.

"She was always a strong spirit. Of course she wouldn't listen to me. I don't know what made me believe she would." He sighs and continues.

"'What, Austin? No, people are going to need help. I'm not going to sit here and do nothing,' she had protested.

'Pamela, please.'

'No, Austin.' And I had known it was no use to fight with her, especially then. 'Very well.' I walked to her and pecked her forehead. 'Please stay safe.'

She blinks slowly and then stares into my eyes, 'I will.' I lean down and peck her lips. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too.'" Austin's voice cracks.

"Austin, please," Alan says through his tears. "Stop, this is hurting you."

"I must continue," Austin says, voice stoic, but tears falling.

"We had exited the house and she went one way while I went the other. I went with the other men to prepare a stradegy. We couldn't do much since we were greatly outnumbered. But we had hope, we believed the gods were on our side. That my father was on my side. My hate for him began that day.

I was a natural on the field. I wasn't the best, but fighting came naturally to me. Some say my father blessed me with the skill. I had taken down so many foreigners, but a lot of my men had died. Eventually I was the last one.

Then I remember hearing a scream which I would have hoped to never hear. A scream that still haunts me to this day. I whip my head around to find her. Then I see her being held down by men. One was trying to rape her and I rished to her side. 'Pamela!'

But I was tackled and as I lay on the ground, some grabbed me and pulled me up. I had to watch as they hurt her. I couldn't escape. I wanted to. I had to hear her scream and beg them to stop. And all I could do was watch. I was helpless.

Then when he was finished, leaving her broken, they kneel her and I got a good look at her tears. Nothing had hurt me more. One grabbed their sword and brought it to her neck. 'No, please don't. Please let her go,' I had begged. I made eye-contact with the one with the sword. They had cackled and he raised the sword, stabbing her through her heart.

'NO!' And they held me and I watched her die. Only when her life source was gone did they let me go. I crawled to her side and begged her to wake up. Begged the gods to make this all a dream. But it wasn't. I don't know how long I stayed by her side, but eventually I walked out of my village after burning everything down. That was the day I vowed no one would have to go through what I did. I would protect everyone, so they never have to go through the pain I did." Austin shudders and Alan places a dainty hand on Austin's tear-streaked face.

"You do not have to continue," he says, staring into Austin's eyes. Austin places his calloused hand over Alan's. "I must." Alan only nods sadly.

"I reached here and told Tino I was a soldier who's village was attacked and he took me in. I trained and I became the best soldier alive. Tino knew I was vindictive and when I found those who raped her, I killed them. The only one left is the one who killed her."

The air was depressed and tense until Alan broke the silence.

"My parents were killed in the same manner," he whispered. Austin looked at Alan who had his eyes closed and tears streaming down his face. "Foreigners had attacked my village as well and my parents died before my eyes. I was young when it happened and because of how small I was, I hid and wasn't found. I was found by some officials and taken to their village where they took care of me until Master Aaron bought me."

Austin wraps his arms around Alan and Alan buries his face in Austin's chest. Alan shudders before letting out a shakey breath. Then he breaks down and the sobs happen. He couldn't stop. He's kept that bottled up for gods know how long. No one knew why he became a servant. It was the only job he could get as an orphan.

Austin had silent tears falling and they just held each other. "I love you, Alan. I haven't loved anyone else besides her. I don't know why I love you, but I do. I don't want anyone else. I love you." Alan raises his head from Austin's chest and looks at him.

Alan still looked beautiful, even when crying. His tears made all his eye-lashes stick together making them look darker, the red surrounding the iris made the brown much darker. "Austin, I - " He closes his eyes. 

Austin leans his head into Alan's ear, "Be not afraid to love me." The whisper sent shivers down Alan's spine, but Austin was right. Alan needed to live again. "Okay."

Alan opens his eyes and stares into Austin's. He brings a hand to Austin's cheek and cups it. "I love you. I just never planned to admit it. I fell when you left. But I love you. And you are the first man I've ever loved." He connects their lips.

Austin pulls back and begins to place kisses down Alan's neck. He pulls the white sleeve down exposing Alan's shoulder. He places kisses there. He pulls back and undoes Alan's belt while Alan only looks at him. He holds the belt for a few seconds before letting go and Alan's dress falls to the ground.

Austin can only watch in awe. Alan was gorgeous. His skin was so milky and pale, but at the moment there was a red tint to it. He was thin. Austin didn't spot hair anywhere on Alan.

He steps out of the dress and Austin steps forward. Alan places his hands on Austin's shoulder before moving them down and removing pieces of Austin's armor. Not long after, they're both naked. While Alan was small, pale, and petite, Austin was tall, tan, and broad.

He leans down and places his forehead on Alan's. They stare into each other's eyes only to close them for when they both lean in. Their lips touch in a frenzy of passion. Hands moved and charted all over the others body. While Alan's touch was smooth sailing, Austin's hands conquered.

He picks Alan up causing Alan to gasp into his mouth. Austin leads them to the bed and lays Alan down gently. He pulls back and just admires Alan. He stared with love-filled eyes that Alan felt hot under his gaze. His skin flushes in embarrassment and he grabs the bed sheets to cover.

Austin's calloused hand covers his. "Don't. A beauty like you should never be embarrassed." He begins to remove the bed sheets, but he lets some of it cover Alan's hard member. He places a hand on Alan's hip before moving it to Alan's groin.

He takes him in his hand and Alan tenses underneath him, a loud moan escaping his lips. Austin begins to pump him and Alan's legs began to spread subconsciously. Austin smirks and walks between them. He takes his hand away from Alan causing Alan to whimper.

He gets down on his knees and begins placing kisses on Alan's inner thighs. The skin was so soft and pale Austin felt himself thursting for more. Alan let out small mewls of pleasure. He had never felt anything like this before. "Au-Aust," he gasped in pleasure, throwing his head back.

Austin stands up and begins to kiss Alan on the lips. His hands start on Alan's shoulders before they move down his arms, then to his waist all the way down his body. When Austin's hands reach Alan's inner thighs, Alan's legs spread farther. He moves a hand down to Alan's hole and inserts a finger.

Alan winces at the intrusion, but relaxing once the pleasure sets in. Austin begins to move the finger. Alan feels pleasure course through his veins and it's not long before he's panting Austin's name. Austin inserts the second finger and he reaches a certain spot inside Alan that causes his back to arch off the bed.

He inserts the third and final finger and begins to fuck Alan with just his fingers. Alan is a whithering, moaning, and broken mess on the bed. And Austin can't get enough.

He takes his three fingers out of Alan causing him to groan, but Austin grabs the oil on the table and rubs it over his length. He lines himself up and looks into Alan's eyes. "Are you ready?" Alan nods.

"Yes, I love you."

"I love you," he interlocks their fingers and places their hands beside Alan before he enters him. Alan closes his eyes, but a few tears escape. Austin uses his free hand to wipe them away, hating the fact that it had to hurt Alan before it felt good. But he waits it out.

It was a difficult task, though, because Alan felt wonderful around him. He was so tight, warm, and wet. It took all of Austin's self control to keep from pounding into the beauty that is Alan.

Eventually, after what felt like forever, Alan spoke. "You can move," he whispers and that was enough for Austin. He pulls out slowly and goes back in, starting off slow before going faster and faster. Alan was a moaning mess underneath him.

"H-Harder."

Austin smirked as he glady complied and pounded harder into Alan. Alan raised his hips to meet Austin's thrust, and Austin buried his head into Alan's neck as he moaned. "Alan," he whispers, so aroused. Alan blushes, he had never turned anyone on before. Yet, here was Austin, comepletely aroused by Alan.

Austin picks his head up and looks down at Alan. Alan who was completely vulnerable to him at the moment. Alan who's skin was flushed red. Alan who looked up at him with wide and desperate eyes. Alan who was coated in sweat. Alan who's ginger hair stuck to his forehead. And Alan who was the only other person beside Pamela to conquer his heart.

"You're so beautiful." Alan turns the other way, but Austin uses his free hand to turn his head back to face him. He leans down and presses his lips to Alan's. His thrusts continued, but not long after, Alan felt an unfamiliar tightening at the bottom of his stomach.

"Au-Austin," he moans and he's coming all over both their stomachs. He had clenched and the tightening around Austin's member was enough to have him cumming and Alan feels Austin's seed enter him. Austin moans into Alan's neck as he rides out his high. He pulls out his softening member and presses a kiss to Alan's forehead.

They both lay down and rest. Alan falls asleep in his arms, but not once did their interlocked fingers disconnect.

Jaxin had placed food outside Austin's door as means to not disturb them. He had to smile because he knew what had happened, he also knew it meant Austin would be happy.

They had woken up later and when Austin went to walk out the door, he saw the food and he brought it in. Alan was sitting up in bed slowly. "What is that?"

"It appears Jaxin has prepared us a meal." From then on, Alan was the second ruler of the househeld. He was no longer a servant. That didn't stop him from cleaning anyway. Jaxin had tried to get him to stop many times, but when he realized Alan would not let him work alone, he gave up. Austin tried too, but when Alan gave him a broken-hearted look, he caved in.

News had spread quickly that Austin had finally found a new lover and that he might settle down. Everyone had went to visit them and to meet the lover. How shocked they were to discover that the new lover was not some famous warrior, or a foreign princess, but a beautiful servant.

Once that excitement had died down, their relationship became normal. Austin was going to ask him an important question that night, but an old enemy returned. Austin was nervous, he was so in love with Alan, but he didn't know what Alan's answer would be. He didn't know if Alan was still as infatuated with him as Austin was.

They were in town together. Alan had needed to buy groceries, and Austin decided to accompany him. He would look at Alan with so much love as Alan looked down at some random fruit.

The whole town watched them interact, never had they seen Austin so in love. The girls watched on in jealousy. While the elders watched contently, they had been alive long enough to know the pain and anguish Austin had gone through and they were pleased to see him finally find someone who can make just as happy, if not more, as Pamela did.

They were so in love that they didn't care where they were as long as they were together. Alan looked up from a fruit and got lost in Austin's eyes. They didn't break eye contact until they heard neighing in the distance.

The whole town froze. Everyone watched on and the fear only started when the first arrow was shot, killing a civilian. Austin grabbed Alan's hand and began running, pulling Alan behind him.

"Alan, stay hidden. Don't them find you. I will come for you."

"But Austin - "

"Alan, please. Stay hidden." Alan stared at Austin and saw the pain appear on his features. He had been through this before and Alan couldn't hurt him like that. "Okay." Austin smiles and kisses him before running off.

Most of the soldiers were already putting on their armor when Austin reached the training grounds and begins covering up. "Glad you could make it," one of the soldiers calls.

They all finish getting prepared. "Remember, men. If we die today, make sure we die fighting." The men cheer and run off, and begin attacking the foreigners.

They were winning and defeating the enemy, but as Austin stabbed one of the foreigners, he saw someone he thought he'd never see again. The man who's haunted him for the longest time. He begins to stalk his way towards him, but before he could reach him, another foreigner stands in his way and begins attacking him.

He fights back, but he lets out a groan when he gets cut by the sword. Little did he know that that shout got the attention of the man haunting him and he smirks when he sees Austin. He had thought he'd seen the last of him, but there stood the man who's life he crushed.

He watched him fight and saw his improvement. He was quicker, stronger, harsher. More dangerous. A lot different from the man he saw crying as he raped his wife. He smirks and turns away.

He frowns when he sees a shadow in a building. He walks towards it. He was stopped a few times by one of the soldiers, but he managed to kill them. He will admit that they were wondeful and brutal warriors. He continues on his way to the building.

He knew there were civilians hiding, but he didn't care unless they made themselves known and this one was visible. He slams the door down and he smirks to see a beautiful ginger helping children.

They all looked so frightened. He walks to a little boy and strokes his cheek. He chuckles as the boy flinches. "Don't touch him," he heard and he turned his head to face the ginger.

"Oh?" He stands straight and walks to the ginger. "I like you. You're coming with me." He grabs the ginger's wrist and yanks him out of the building.

"Let go of me!" Alan struggled against the man. But the man tightened his grip on Alan to where it was bone crushing and Alan let out a scream.

Austin pushed the foreigner away and stabbed him when he heard a scream he hoped to never hear again. He turned to look around frantically, trying to find his princess. And he feels his world crash down when he sees him, struggling against the man who raped his wife.

He rushes forward, killing every foreigner in his way. He was a couple of feet away, "Alan!"

Alan turns to face him and when he sees him, Alan breathes a sigh of relief. The man had shocked look on his face. "Are you his?"

"Yes," Alan answers, strongly. But the man could only smile at the odds of it all. It seems that again he'd be ruining Austin's life. Austin stood in front of them, but the man held Alan close and he held a knife to Alan's neck.

"Let him go," Austin growled out.

"But I want him," the man teased.

He pulls Alan's sleeve down and places kisses on Alan's bare shoulder. Alan cringed and felt like crying. That man wasn't welcomed in his life and he felt violated. Austin felt his anger growing and he slowly took out his knife.

"You know, I remember your wife. She was gorgeous, but she's nothing compared to this ginger. You have great taste. It's a shame I'll have to take him away from you like I did with your wife." Alan stood placid, shocked.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of him." And he resumes to press disgusting kisses on Alan's flesh. Austin wanted to throw the knife, but there's always the possibility he'll hit Alan.

"What if we fight for him," Austin challenges. The man contemplates it, but Alan watched Austin with fear in his eyes. "I love you," he mouthed.

"I love you more," Austin mouthed back.

"Very well," the man decided. He steps out from behind Alan and as he gets closer and closer to Austin, Austin readies his stance. He clutched knife tightly behind his back and throws it when the man was a few feet away.

The man gasps in pain and falls to his knees, clutching the leg the knife had hit. Austin walks up to him and draws his sword. He looks down at him, a stoic expression on his face as he stabs the sword through the man's heart.

Alan runs to him and Austin catches him in his arms. He breathes him in and lets out a ragged breath. He had almost lost Alan. That hurt him more than he would have ever imagined. When they pull back, they attack each other's lips in a desperate kiss. They needed to feel the other to make sure they were indeed there.

He battle around them had stopped when Austin killed their leader and the others ran away. The soldiers still alive relax and go home, helping some of wounded soldiers and civilians.

Austin takes Alan home. As soon as they reach their big home, Austin takes them to the bedroom and begins kissing Alan's shoulder, remarking the territory the man thought he had and would keep. But no, Alan was Austin's. And he made sure Alan knew and everyone would know.

When they finish, Austin holds him close. "I love you, Alan Anthony Carlile."

Alan lifts his head from Austin's chest and stares into his eyes. "I love you more, Austin Robert Carlile."

There was the answer to Austin's question.


End file.
